<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Still Do by Aristeria_T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789878">I Still Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristeria_T/pseuds/Aristeria_T'>Aristeria_T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristeria_T/pseuds/Aristeria_T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- 爱梅特塞尔克 x 私设那个人 (BG)<br/>- OOC算我的，参杂大量想象（暗示再出多点相关资料片！！快！！孩子饿了！！）<br/>- 甜，是少年少女的校园幼稚期</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Still Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乌托比亚卡零零碎碎地在空中一片片坠落。</p><p>“你输了。”</p><p>少年托着腮把手中的牌丢在草坪上，一边在少女一声漫长的哀嚎中无聊地宣告道。</p><p>“啊————每次和哈迪斯玩牌都好无聊！”</p><p>“是你的牌技始终和你造物学上的成绩一样惨不忍睹。”</p><p>“唔……希斯拉德你看他！”</p><p>希斯拉德笑嘻嘻的坐在两个好友的中间，看着少女整个人仰倒在碧绿的青草间耍赖，扭过头又看向哈迪斯正驼着背用右手肘撑在盘起来的腿上，手掌托着他好像很重的下巴。</p><p>又是一个平凡无奇的午间。</p><p>亚马乌罗提中午的校园内还是比较热闹的。被修剪整齐的草坪上有学生们围着一圈一圈吃着午餐，一边享受暖呼呼的阳光浴，一边和朋友们度过愉快的休息时间。草坪周围被校内的外走廊圈起来，半开放的廊里总有下了课的学生们抱着书，边走边绘声绘色地讨论各种各样的话题。</p><p>希斯拉德向一个远处经过的朋友无声地挥了挥手，然后这才不慌不忙地扭过头回去看他这两个吵吵闹闹的好友。</p><p>“嘿！愿赌服输！”他对还倒在草地上打滚的少女说道，语气中有种不怀好意的打趣。然后转头就对正无趣地拨弄地上纸牌的哈迪斯问道：</p><p>“想好惩罚了吗？”</p><p>哈迪斯嫌麻烦似的叹了口气，耸了耸肩。</p><p>“那就请某人在下次造物学的课题上拿到合格以上的分数。”哈迪斯刚说完，少女便猛得坐起了身。银白色的一缕发丝从斗篷兜帽里滑出，在空中如钟摆微微晃动了两下。哈迪斯伸出自己右手的两指，戳向少女送上来的脑门。</p><p>“别以为我这次还会帮你。”</p><p>少年抢在少女开口前说道。</p><p>“这不公平！为什么教授总是不满意我的造物能力！”</p><p>“就凭你那不会飞的鸟？告诉我，你这脑袋瓜到底每天都在想些什么？”</p><p>“但是它们很可爱！而且它们很强壮还跑得很快！”</p><p>“你是傻瓜吗？有马匹了为什要用鸟？”</p><p>少女对哈迪斯的嫌弃和嘲讽无动于衷，依然在手舞足蹈的为她上次造物学课上创造出来的鸟辩护。希斯拉德夹在中间，津津有味地看着他们俩的日常拌嘴。</p><p>说实话，希斯拉德觉得要是哪天再也看不见听不见这一幕了，他可能还会觉得有些寂寞。</p><p>等看够了，他这才慢悠悠地拉住都站起来快掐上的两位好友，只听少女转头就对他抱怨道：</p><p>“希斯拉德！哈迪斯无理取闹！”</p><p>哈迪斯挑了挑眉，抱胸反驳。</p><p>“我？哼，你就该看看你那造物学成绩。”</p><p>“我以后又没打算去造物局工作。”少女有些弱气的嘀咕道，别过头后又小声念叨，“成绩那么好要做什么啊，加入十四人议会吗？”</p><p>希斯拉德拦住了扯了扯嘴角又要张口嘲讽的哈迪斯，马上将话题打了个岔：</p><p>“好啦好啦，如果提了个做不到的惩罚那也很没有意思对不对？”</p><p>平心而论，这事希斯拉德还真觉得是哈迪斯无趣了。他这个哪里都聪明过人的好友，怎么就老在这方面卡壳呢？</p><p>“惩罚嘛！就是要找点能做到，但是各种意义上都有些挑战的事对吧？”</p><p>少女看着希斯拉德白面具下的笑脸就莫名觉得大事不妙。</p><p>“要不然挑战看看站在天塔上大声表白？”</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>“哈？！”</p><p>哈迪斯和少女难得一口同声的叫了出来，但是不是为了同样的原因就不知道了。希斯拉德笑着摊了摊手，喜闻乐见地看到少女被遮着半张脸的脸颊上有一抹潮红。</p><p>“反应不要那么大嘛。又不是让你求婚！表白的种类是很广泛的，大喊你喜欢狗狗也算啊。”</p><p>然而这样的事放在民风纯朴稳重的亚马乌罗提来说，也是一大挑战。毕竟首都的市民虽然私底下有各种各样独特的个性，但是依然习惯在人前尽量保持一种温良低调的气质。</p><p>这种当众宣告般的表白，算是……很热情了。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>少女别过头两只手个别扯着自己宽大的袖子，发出了语焉不详的困扰声。</p><p>这就对了，希斯拉德想着。虽然他也没觉得这场“惩罚”能带来什么天翻地覆的改变，但他这两位好友实在是需要来点刺激的，好让他们不再那么迟钝。</p><p>哈迪斯倒是反应过来了，虽然不是希斯拉德期望的那般。</p><p>“怎么？做不到？”</p><p>挑衅，这是来自哈迪斯一贯赤裸裸的挑衅。希斯拉德觉得他幼稚极了，但是各种意义上来说好像也没什么不好。</p><p>“……做得到。”</p><p>哈迪斯扯了扯嘴角，似是没料到这答案又有点不爽。</p><p>“看着好了！我做得到！”</p><p>说着方才脑袋上还冒着蒸汽的少女一溜烟地转身就跑了。</p><p>微风在他们的黑袍之间流窜，撩拨似的掀起了乌黑的衣摆，然后又似特别宠爱少女的身姿一般连忙随她而去。哈迪斯只是抿着嘴角看着，一种不自在的情绪在他白色的面具下翻涌，然后沉下去的心情锁住了他的双脚。</p><p>希斯拉德走了两步直到与哈迪斯并肩，微笑着望向突然沉默下来的好友。</p><p>“怎么了？不跟上去看看吗？”</p><p>明知故问的问句，但一向绝顶聪明的哈迪斯好像有些心不在焉。只见少年迈开僵硬的步伐，有些失败的提了提自己的嘴角：</p><p>“去，为什么不去。”</p><p>这么喜欢逞强的吗。希斯拉德在心里腹诽着，一边慢悠悠的陪着哈迪斯走，一边做似无辜地煽风点火。</p><p>“看她跑这么快，不知道是想到什么了？”</p><p>哈迪斯没什么反应。</p><p>“该不会是有喜欢的人了吧？”</p><p>哈迪斯脚下一顿，但是很快又强硬的恢复了步伐。只是这次脚下的速度快了一点。</p><p>“和我们什么关系。”</p><p>他嘴上这么说道，心里倒是感到一种很不是滋味的烦躁。只要一想到那家伙那么急切的跑出去，居然是为了去和不知哪里冒出来的人表明心意，他就感到很不爽。</p><p>为什么？他拧着眉，好似不太敢想所以没想通。</p><p>“你还听过谁喊过她的真名吗？”</p><p>哈迪斯问希斯拉德。像他们三个一起长大的不算，如果某个人也能唤出她真名的话，想必那人一定是特别的。想必那人就是她心甘情愿将真名托付的人。</p><p>“没有哦。”</p><p>希斯拉德事不关己地笑着回道。</p><p>就这样在午间的暖阳下，两名亚马乌罗提学院的学生穿梭在光影交错的走廊中，带着与周围悠闲气氛截然不同的焦躁。走在前头的少年抿着嘴角，面具盖住了他的神情，微风见窥伺不到他的心思，无趣地在他的黑袍下绕了一圈，然后又懒洋洋地顺着少年们的影子溜走了。</p><p>它只在少年们离去的脚步中留下淡淡一股韵尾，恰似初春时节不温不火的燥热。</p><p>看来有什么情愫，即将要盛开。</p><p>* * *</p><p>来吧。</p><p>少女在高塔内的螺旋阶梯上跑着，左侧的石砌窗框外是亚马乌罗提的城景，正在顺着她逐渐攀升的高度越发广阔清晰。</p><p>天与地几乎要平分为一半。天是一望无际的蓝色，地是亚马乌罗提清一色的黑色建筑。耳畔有疾风相随，白鸽扑棱着翅膀在她飞扬的黑袍旁经过，珊珊留下几根洁白的羽毛。</p><p>她奔跑着。</p><p>她一路喘着气奔跑着，一边想着自己为何如此的急切。</p><p>就像是多米诺骨牌一样，一股力量在她的心头上轻轻地推了一下，然后之后的一切都顺理成章的倾覆成河。她没想清楚为什么，只觉得很奇妙，只觉得能顺着这个势头破茧而出——</p><p>终于能献出心中蕴藏的那份急切。</p><p>绝对是美好的，是珍贵的，所以她想就这么乘着风传达出去。</p><p>传达出去！</p><p>疾风呼啸而过，用似乎要动摇她直立身躯的力量吹掉了她斗篷的兜帽，露出她一头利落的银色短发。她站在天塔的顶端，高到能俯视变得有些小的亚马乌罗提市民，却依然能让人们听见她鼓足勇气呐喊的声音。</p><p>她看到了哈迪斯和希斯拉德。</p><p>她总是能一眼就瞧见他们。</p><p>要来了哦。</p><p>她看着那个少年，对自己说。</p><p>* * *</p><p>“那个孩子在做什么？站在那么高的地方一定要注意安全啊。”</p><p>哈迪斯听到旁边有大人在担忧地交头接耳。</p><p>学院的学生们在经过学校内建的天塔时，也都不禁抬头驻足张望。毕竟在亚马乌罗提这一片漆黑的建筑顶端上，此刻就这么站着一个头顶银白的学生——那还是相当明显的。</p><p>尤其是当午间的阳光宛如捆成的花束，从那少女的上头纷飞着倾洒而下，点燃了那人弥散在风中所有的勇气，将燃尽的余温全数吹向仰着头看她的人们。</p><p>哈迪斯觉得空气开始显得灼热。所有人在广场上的人都仿佛有所预感一般，柔和包容地呼应少女高涨的情绪。</p><p>一定要如此吗？</p><p>哈迪斯仰着头望进那人刺眼的光芒，恍然就想到在下一刻，也许这样的她会是属于另一个人的。</p><p>“啧。”</p><p>他咬着后牙槽，终究只憋出这么一个字。</p><p>* * *</p><p>来吧！</p><p>指尖挑起鼻梁上架着的白面具，让那物体飞入广阔的风中溶解成光粒，她调动全身的魔力让那些魔法炸开成盛大的白色烟花。</p><p>广场上有人惊呼。</p><p>他们惊于那小小的少女所拥有的潜力，呼于那孩子露出的翠绿色眼瞳。</p><p>她伸出藏在袖子里的手，勇往直前——</p><p>来吧！飞雪！！</p><p>* * *</p><p>那人魔力的支配是那般如涌如潮的气势恢宏，但是这晴日里降下的飘雪却是无比的温柔。</p><p>在绝对的晴天之下，金色的光镀在洁白的雪花上，本能将其杀死的温度此刻却能轻柔的吻上那剔透的冰。它们在空中缓慢地飘舞，在坠地之前相拥着彼此，不再妥协的向世间展示彼此的美。</p><p>如此盛大的，不可能的人间美景绽放在广场上，伴随着人们不吝啬给予的欢呼和赞叹。</p><p>少女做到了。哈迪斯必须承认。</p><p>虽然无用，但是少女做到了不可能，看到了不可能。</p><p>她创造了不可能，将两个不可相遇的存在带来了人间，使他们在明日的沐浴下熠熠生辉。</p><p>她做到了。</p><p>* * *</p><p>她深吸一口气，让氧气自然的充斥她的身躯，更加绚丽地去活化她的生命力。</p><p>双手放在口的两侧，她要呐喊，却让人感觉不到她的紧张。</p><p>“【              】 ————————！”</p><p>* * *</p><p>“居然是真名吗？”</p><p>“欸欸，真可爱啊年轻的孩子们。”</p><p>“唤的是谁呢？想必是心爱的人吧！”</p><p>是了，旁人当然听不见了。</p><p>真名是咒，只有认定之人才能听见。真颜是锁，只有抛弃一切顾虑时才显现。</p><p>少女做到了两者。</p><p>她用清亮的嗓音，在众目睽睽之下用咒贯穿哈迪斯，毫无顾忌的唤道他的真名。</p><p>哈迪斯当然听见了。</p><p>但是少年只是站在那里仰着头愣住了，觉得时间都停止了。</p><p>* * *</p><p>希斯拉德当然也听见了。</p><p>“哇。”</p><p>就连他也不禁感叹一声少女的勇猛。</p><p>“你还好？”</p><p>他忍住笑，有些幸灾乐祸地问终于从石化中回过神来的哈迪斯。只见对方回过神来的第一件事就是捂住自己的脸，倒是没能遮住他露出来的红耳朵。</p><p>希斯拉德满意地又加深了脸上的笑意。</p><p>不错，就让你再烧一会吧。</p><p>* * *</p><p>不害怕。</p><p>不后退。</p><p>就这样上吧！</p><p>“超喜欢你——！！”</p><p>她这样喊道。</p><p>“世界第一最喜欢你啦——！！！”</p><p>就是这样。</p><p>不管怎么争吵，不管是晴是雨，这份喜欢的心情总是能追随着那人的脚步找到它的主人。不管往后她迷失到哪，不管他们今后是否终将面临烦恼或离别，至少他们将永远拥有今天的一切。</p><p>她想要将这份心情传达出去，连同这一整片晴雪，让这一切照亮那人未来的道路。</p><p>往后他们不管去向哪里，他们都将记住今昔的他们曾存在过——</p><p>想要将这份纯粹的心情传达给他，哈迪斯。</p><p>用盛大的，绝美的方式——</p><p>告诉你！！！</p><p>* * *</p><p>少女直到最后都没有后退一步……倒是脚一滑往前从天塔上跌了下去。</p><p>市民和学生们发出了惊呼，不少人的魔法早已倾泻而出，连在角落里偷看的拉哈布雷亚都悄悄举起了手指。</p><p>可没等他们出手，一名少年便冲了出去。他带着他那声势浩大的庞大魔力，安稳地将坠落的少女踏实地拢住。</p><p>哈迪斯没精力理会旁人惊诧和佩服的眼神，他只顾着把在他怀里躺着的少女放下来。那人安然无恙的落地，还一脸笑嘻嘻的想说什么，结果就被少年几乎是粗鲁的动作打断。</p><p>“少说两句，丢脸死了！”</p><p>耳朵上的燥热还没降下去，他只顾着凭空幻化出一个新的面具摁在少女的脑门上，然后一把抓着她后头的帽子给她重新戴上。</p><p>希斯拉德跑过来的时候，他这俩好友又恢复了吵吵闹闹的相处。少女正手舞足蹈地扯着被哈迪斯压着的帽沿叫着‘看不到啦！’。</p><p>“希斯拉德！”</p><p>少女看到他后突然扭过头，灵活地挣脱哈迪斯的牵制，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到希斯拉德面前。</p><p>“我也很喜欢希斯拉德哦！很喜欢！”</p><p>她张开双臂说着，仿佛在形容有多喜欢一般。</p><p>希斯拉德一边说着好好好，一边偷偷瞧杵在一边的哈迪斯。</p><p>啧啧，看看他这个‘啧，什么啊原来是这个意思’的表情。</p><p>希斯拉德在心里无奈地摇了摇头，拉着两个在不同意义上都傻乎乎的好友往教室的方向走。</p><p>雀鸟重新回到了枝头，在逐渐安静下来的院内广场上歇息。</p><p>雪停了，上课的钟声响起，午间的阳光依然明媚暖和。</p><p>用不着着急。</p><p>这样美好的日子，还很长呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>